broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Roleplaying: Enter Double J.
(WORKING IN PROGGRESS) (Scene begins with a blue sky.......camera scrolls down to the front view of Canterlot High. Zoom into the interior, To The Band Room where the Rainbooms are Practicing with Sunset Shimmer) Rainbow Dash: Wooooo! Yeah! Great practice everyone we sound great (Rest of the Rainbooms agree) Applejack: woo wee! That practice session sure was one heck of a party. I nearly got my fingers blistered Rarity: Well I for one say we should all take a little break before our big performance Fluttershy: oh...um....well....I think we should stay and keep on pracicing Pinkie Pie: Say What!? Come On Fluttershy, we're gonna be fine there's nothing to worry about. We're just gonna have fun Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie's Right. What's the worst that can happen? (Outside of Canterlot High Camera zooms out to a dark shady spot........The Dazzlings apprear with an evil Adagio Smile) Adagio: (Laughs Evilly) (Fade to black.........MLP:EG Intro starts to Play* "Hasbro Studios Presents...........Executive Producers Stephan Davis.............Chris Bartleman/Kristen Newlands......Produced by Sarah Wall/Devon Cody, Written By Jason Pleasant.......Directed by Jayson Thiessen........MY LITTLE PONY: EQUESTIRA GIRLS - ENTER DOUBLE J..........Tara Strong As Twilight Sparkle...........Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash.............Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.......Tabitha St. German as Rarity............Cathy Weseluck as Spike............Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer............Maryke Hendriske as Sonata Dusk/Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze............Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle........And Introducing Jason Pleasant.....As JUKEBOX JAMES..........MY LITTLE PONY: EQUESTRIA GIRLS - ENTER DOUBLE J." Fade to black) (Scene Changes to Pinkie Pie's house for a slumber party) Rainbooms: (Laughing) Pinkie Pie: (Laughing) and while we were at the swimming pool, we were playing marco polo and then I realized....MAUD STILL HAD HER SOCKS ON! Rainbooms: (Laughing) Pinkie Pie: (Laughing) SHE FORGOT TO TAKE THEM OFF Rainbooms: (Laughing) Rainbow Dash: Man that's so funny....Not as funny as our trip to the zoo Rarity: OHHHHHH NO. Please don't tell them the stor........ Rainbow Dash: We were at the snack bar right? Then we decided to have some lunch but Rarity decided to sit away from us to *Air Quotes* "Stay Fresh" but AJ took a one bite of an apple, and a spot of Apple juice flew right on to her favorite shirt and she was like "AH! AH! AH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! WHAT A REPULSIVE MONSTROSITY!* (The Rainbooms Laugh Very Hard....Rarity Tends to laugh a little bit) Rarity: Okay I have to admit. That was pretty funny Rainbow Dash: (To Rarity) Funny? IT'S HILARIOUS! Rarity: Oh You're Right (Laughs) (Rainbooms all sigh in relief) Pinkie Pie: (Yawns) Applejack: I reckon it's time for us to hit the hay till the next day Rarity: I agree. Goodnight everyone Rainbooms: (All Saying Goodnight) (The Next Day - Inside Canterlot High......A new guy comes in feeling shy covering his face but peeks to see if anybody notices.....THEY DIDN'T.....The new guy keeps walking and bumps into Principal Celestia) Principal Celestia: Whoa....(Smiles) You must be new here right (He Nods) Principal Celestia: Oh you're shy? Well don't worry I'm sure you'll make some friends here (Walks off with a smile) (New kid looks down in sadness......Scene cuts to the end of the school day and the bell Rings...... The Rainbooms decided to stay to work a little more on their songs) Rainbow Dash: (Walking down the hallway) any luck thinking a good song for us to perfomer Applejack: Not me. My mind's drawing a blank Pinkie Pie: Me to Fluttershy: Me three Sunset Shimmer: Me four Rarity: Me five Rainbow Dash: Me six. Don't worry we'll think of something Jukebox James: (singing in the band room) In the quiet time of evening (Scene changes to inside the band room) when the stars assume their patterns and the day has made it's journey and we wondered just what happend to the life we knew before the world changed when not a thing I held was true but you were kind to me and you reminded me...... Rarity: (Stops Walking) Hold on........What's that (Hears the singing) Jukebox James: (in the band room) that the world is not my playground..... Rarity: Pinkie, Fluttershy come here. Listen to this Jukebox James: (Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie come over to Rarity and listen) There are other things that matter and what simple needs protecting my illusions all would shatter. But you stayed in my corner Pinkie Pie: Girls over here in the band room Jukebox James: (Rarity and Fluttershy come over) The only world I knew was upside down and now the world and me, I know you carry me. You see the patterns in the big sky (Rarity Tears up with a smile) those constellations look like you and I. Just like the patterns in the big sky we could be lost we could refuse to try (Pinkie and Fluttershy Smile) but we made it through in the dark night. Would those lucky guys turn out to be. But that unusual blend of my funny friend and me Rarity: (Crying tears of Joy) Jukebox James: NYAH! (Crash) Pinkie Pie: Oh No! (Rushes in) Are you okay? Jukebox James: Yeah I think so.....Ow Fluttershy: (Coming in with Rarity) Sorry for taking so long Pinkie. Rarity needed some time to cool off Pinkie Pie: Oh it's okay Jukebox James: (Looks at the girls) Wow....You three look beautiful Rarity: (Giggles), Oh you flaterer. (Kneels Down) What's your name? Jukebox James: Um.....I'm.....(Whispers) James Fluttershy: What was that? Jukebox James: (Speaks up a little bit) James.....Jukebox...James Pinkie Pie: Nice to meet you James. I'm Pinkie Pie, and this is Fluttershy and Rarity Jukebox James: Cute Names Fluttershy: Are you new here? Jukebox James: Yeah......I am Rarity: And out of curiosity darling, why are you acting so.......um........what was that word I'm looking for? Pinkie Pie: Shaky? Rarity: No that's not it Fluttershy: Nervous? Rarity: Something like that but there's another word that defines it. I just don't remeber Jukebox James: You mean Apprehensive? Rarity: That's the oen yes. Jukebox James: Well....I was a little nervous because back in my young days, I used to get picked on and teased beacuse I'm different from than the others Pinkie Pie: You gotta be kidding. Are you saying that people use to tease just because you're different? (Smiles) That's just silly it's fun to be different. Twilight made us realize that Jukebox James: Who's Twilight? Rarity: Oh she's from Equestria Jukebox James: mmmm Pinkie Pie: How can people tease a person like you? Jukebox James: Why tell when I can show. Fluttershy could you open a window please? (Fluttershy Opens a window) Jukebox James: Okay.....Stand back.....(James throws a web line from his wrist) (The three girls gasp) Jukebox James: Go ahead laugh! I know what I am! I'm a nuisance of nature Pinkie Pie: Are you kidding!? That's amazing! Fluttershy: I have never seen anyone with something this unique Rarity: How in the world did you did that? Jukebox James: Well and a young boy, I was having some family time with my mom, dad, sister and brother in New York City. When this guy named Peter Parker was somewhat swinging from out of nowhere on a web line like this and soon, I asked him if he could teach me to do that and then I just kicked it from there. (Shows them the web shooters) So these are my web shooters. I modified them to have them retractable and reusable. Watch (Holds hand and Web line comes back into the shooter) Pinkie Pie: Soooooo Coooool Fluttershy: Are you some kind of spider? Jukebox James: Well I'm Half-Spider Rarity: Well I for one say that this little power of yours is so adoreable (Watch Beeps) Oh my goodness we're late! Pinkie Pie: We gotta run but we'll see you tomorrow (Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy leave the band room) Jukebox James: Okay (Fade to black) (Lunch at Canterlot High) (Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity walk to thei usual spot when they noticed James alone) Pinkie Pie: (To Rarity and Fluttershy) There he is (The three walk up to the table) Pinkie Pie: Hiya James. Mind if we sit with you? (James gets up with a smile and pulls out the chairs for them) Jukebox James: Please (Pinkie turns and waves across the cafeteria) Pinkie Pie: Over here girls! (James begins to slide slowly under the table) (Rainbow Dash, AJ and Sunset come over and sit down) Rainbow Dash: Hey there. you must be new here, huh? Jukebox James: (Pokes his head up a little) Uh....yeah Applejack: C'mon out. we won't bite (James gets up) Applejack: Howdy. I'm Applejack Jukebox James: Hi.......Wait.......Aren't you the same Applejack that won the junior rodeo championship 2 weeks ago Applejack: The very one of the same but...How'd you know? Jukebox James: My dad took me there Applejack: Oh Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer Jukebox James: Hello.....(Notices Rainbow Dash's guitar) Whoa! What is that? Rainbow Dash: It's my guitar. The six of us, we're in a band. I'm Rainbow Dash by the way Jukebox James: Sweet! Mind if I give it a try? I Play guitar myself Rainbow Dash: Sure go for it (Jukebox James tries on Rainbow Dash's guitar and makes a joke out of it) Jukebox James: (Stops), I'm just kidding, (Plays Eddie Van Halen's song "Eruption") (Rainbow Dash Watches in shock and in awe.....Soon everyone gathers to see the new kid shredding...James ends the solo and everyone cheers) Pinkie Pie: Woo! Go James! Jukebox James: Man Rainbow Dash your guitar is awesome. It's like your guitar skills have made a strong lightning bolt of music right out of the headstock......Hey maybe I should call this guitar of yours (Echo) "RAINBOW LIGHTNING" Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Lightning? That.......is..............AWESOME! I Love it. Not a bad name Jukebox James: Thanks. So you told me a few minutes ago you're in a band Rainbow Dash: we sure are Sunset Shimmer: I go for backup vocals Applejack: Bass Rarity: Keytar Pinkie Pie: Drums Fluttershy: Tambourine Jukebox James: (To Himself) Man I like these friends, Mind if I have a look? (The Rainbooms smile.......Scene fades to the band room where the rainbooms are practicing the song "Better Than Ever") Rainbooms: (Singing) Oh Yeah we're better than ever (Song ends) Jukebox James: Nicely Playing......(Looks at the others instruments).......hmmmmm Applejack: What is it sugar cube (Jukebox James walks up to Applejack's bass) Jukebox James: .....I think I'll give you.....Appleicious, (Walks to Rarity's keytar) Ooooh so white pearly......A-ha! The White Pearl, (To Pinkie's Drums and looks at the horse shoe)........Thunderhooves (To Fluttershy's Tambourine) hmmmm, a little quiet....like the twinkle of the night.....I think twinkle toes would work best for you Rainbooms: What? Rainbow Dash: He's giving out more names for these instruments. Just like he did with mine Rainbooms: ohhhhhhhhh (Jukebox James Smiles....Scene fades to Jame's house) Jukebox James: Mom. Where'd you put the dog food? You know the box Aunt Helga bought for the summer Katlin Natasha: In the kitchen dear Jukebox James: Thanks Alexis: Big Brother Jukebox James: What's up baby sister? Alexis: Where's Emery? Jukebox James: Don't you remember? He went out for a little shopping. He'll be back soon Alexis: Oh.....right Jukebox James: Hey don't sweat it everyone makes mistakes (Notices his wallet).....Hey what's my wallet doing here? (No Money inside.....he gasps) What happend? I had like $250 in here! Travis Jewl: Keep your shirt on kid you'll get more Jukebox James: (Turns to dad) Dad. That was my money. Money that I earned. From My Job. From My boss Dad: Well you live in my house under my rules. So out from most of the money you make, I get to take 80% you know why? Cause to me I can't trust you to manage your own. I'm the only one who knows how Jukebox James: So do I dad. I learned all of that from you Travis Jewl: You're just saying that just to keep it for yourself Jukebox James: No I'm not. You're the one who's putting words in my mouth Travis Jewl: Whatever Jukebox James: Dad. You feel like I'm still you're little boy from the first time I came into the world. Well I'm not Travis Jewl: YES! YOU! ARE! You're still my little son no matter how old you are and another thing, YOU ARE GONNA STAY IN THIS FAMILY TILL I SAY SO! Jukebox James: D'ooh Dad Don't you get why I go to places alone with Mom's permission? I'm Trying to get away from you. I'm not a little kid anymore now just for one day leave me alone Please Travis Jewl: (Gets Up in Anger) I will not sit here and hear my son talking about going in the outside world alone with no parental supervision. Go to room and don't come out until you learn that you can't be trusted to be by yourself in the world! Jukebox James:...........NO! (Everyone gasps and Lexi starts to tear up) Travis Jewl:......Excuse Me? Jukebox James: I'M MOVING OUT! (Conjurs a suitcase all packed with his stuff and heads out the door) Travis Jewl:..........bring me $20? Jukebox James: NOT REALLY! (Slams The Door) Mom: (Tearing with crying Lexi and heartbreaking Emery) Travis.....How could you (Travis Heads upstairs) (Scene Cuts to James Walking away from his home finding a new place to live) (James almost steps on Fluttershy's flyers for the animal rescue center and loses his balence) Jukebox James: Whoa.....whoa....whoa...whoooooaaaa (Stumbles into a portal and is transported to Canterlot) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Scene cuts to Trixie conjuring) Trixie: Focus Trixie.......Don't let anything get in the way.........(Magic swells) Ah almost there......in 3...2...1 Jukebox James: (Flies from the portal) INCOMIIIIIING! (Lands on Trixie and the spell made a mistake......James gets up) Oh you okay? oh I am so sorry Trixie: Sorry? SORRY!? You made me lose my concetration fool! Jukebox James: Now now now please let's not be to hasty Trixie: From the might of horn from last to first The Great and Powerful Trixie shall make you....CURSED (Trixie's Curse spell makes James Blast out of Canterlot to Ponyville) Jukebox James: (Falling) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Lands on Pinkie Pie) D'OF! Oh...Oh my head Pinkie Pie: You're not the only one......oh.......owie Jukebox James: Oh...Sorry (Gets off) Pinkie Pie: It's Okay. I'm Pinkie Pie What's your name? Jukebox James: I'm James......Jukebox James (After realizing, He knew what must be done "Keep two versions of the person or pony you know in one world")......um....where am I? Pinkie Pie: You're in Ponyville. The Happiest and friendliest town in all of Equestria Jukebox James: Wow. This is a really nice place.......I think I'm gonna like it here Pinkie Pie: Like it? You'll love it! We got Pizza, a park, friends and even Princess Jukebox James: Princess? Who's that? Pinkie Pie: Twilight. Twilight Sparkle Jukebox James: Mind if I meet her? Pinkie Pie: Of course (Starts hopping to Twilight's Castle) (James Follows) Category:Equestria Girls